Lemonade Mouth The Master Plan
by SilverMoon276
Summary: NOT A GOOD LUCK CHARLIE FANFIC! First fanfic, so bear with me! When Stella and the gang finally figure out Wen and Olivia like each other, they develope a master plan with lots of fun and sticky situations involved... One part has to work... right?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia POV:

I took the stairs to at a time, racing towards my room. My best friends were pounding after me and trying to catch up. Gram yelled something about us being louder than a stampeding rhinoceros. Oops.

"Ha!" Stella screamed in triumph. She tripped me just as I reached the top of the stairs, and I went tumbling backwards.

Wen, who was in third place, reached out and caught me right before I hit my head on a step. All the others dashed past without so much of a glance, but Wen and I stayed frozen, just staring at each other. I tried to talk, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. "Th-thanks."

"I- uh- you're welcome." Wen gave me a nervous grin, and then we both stood up and walked up the stairs in an awkward silence.

Once we reached my room, where the others were sitting, they looked up and grinned at us.

"I don't even want to know what just happened. The only thing I know is that you two just lost the race." Stella smirked. Oh yeah, the race. I forgot about that. I hoped Stella hadn't guessed my feelings for Wen. Even if he did return the feelings, it would still be way too embarrassing to handle.

We sat and talked for a while all of us equally hyped up about the concert. We were currently listening to yet another one of Stella's recaps, this one where she was sure the cute guy in row seven seat B had winked at her and waved.

"How 'bout you, Liv?" Stella asked. All the heads turned to face me, Wen's whipping around faster than the others. "See any hot guys?" Stella was always like this after concerts. I guess her inner girl finally shined through with all the excitement.

I blushed and bit my lip. "Well, there was one guy. That strawberry blonde with the freckles and the brown eyes in the first row was pretty cute." Wen's face turned red. I wonder if he realized I was talking about him.

"No, we were talking about in the crowd, not behind the piano!" Stella grinned mischievously. Well I guess he knows NOW! Darn Stella!

WE sat and chatted for a little while, but then everyone had to leave. Wen's dad was making him go to a baseball game, and everyone else was just randomly leaving. Oh well. That just gives me more time to stare at my picture of Wen- which I most certainly do not sleep with under my pillow.

Stella POV-

O-M-G. I finally figured it out! As we were leaving Olivia's house, I yanked the others to the side (besides Wen, who continued on with a funny little look on his face.). "Guys! I know why Wen and Olivia have been acting so awkward lately!"

We had noticed it before and been stewing over it for quite a while. "They are so totally in love with each other! Wen always sneaks looks at her while no one's looking, and before each concert Olivia always looks at Wen. It's like he pre-concert ritual! And besides that I can't count how many other clues there were. How could we be so clueless?"

Everyone stared at me with blank expressions as what I had said started to catch on. Mo spoke first. "We have to get them together. How amazing would that be? We need a plan."

Charlie spoke before I could reply. "But then all the songs will be mushy gushy love songs." He made a face.

"OK, I already have a plan. It's ingenious! Prepare to be amazed!" We huddled up on Olivia's porch as I told them the plan.

K, hi! I'm SilverMoon276... Duh. this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Still trying to figure out how to publish... I hate getting hit by softballs. Reviews are appreciated! Longer Chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Master Plan part 2

Wen POV-

Stella had called an emergency, and it seemed like only Liv and I didn't know anything. She does look really cute when she's confused… NO! Bad Wen. You and Olivia are just friends. That's it! This is hard.

We reached Stella's house at the same time, and Olivia gave me a quick smile, making my heart flutter. Wow, that did NOT sound very manly…. Oh well.

"Hey guys!" Stella bounced out of the house, grabbed our hands, and yanked us inside.

"Do you know what this is about?" Olivia whispered in my ear.

"Not a clue!" I muttered back.

"Hey, stop whispering back there! I can HEAR you know!" Stella called. She yanked us up the stairs and into her black and red room. Olivia yelped as her hair got caught on one of the safety pins on Stella's Question Authority T-shirt, which she was wearing for the third time in one week. She insists it's her lucky shirt.

We walked into the room and sat down on the black leather couch she kept pushed up against the wall. "So what's this all about?" I asked.

Stella smiled her devil smirk, which all of us had learned to fear. "Weeeelllll….. We're taking a vacation to Florida my mom already made the reservations and talked to your parents- well to your gram, Liv- and they already packed your bags we leave at noon." She took a deep, gasping breath and smiled. How did she say that so fast? It was kind of like rapping without rhymes, rhythm, and music.

We left the house to get our bags, talking about all the stuff we would do in Florida. "Wow, I can't wait to go to the beach!" Olivia grinned delightedly.

_And I can't wait to see you in a bathing suit_. I scolded myself. That was totally not what just a friend would say!

Unknown to us, Stella was watching from the window with her devil smirk plastered on her face. She turned back to her friends, who popped up from behind a variety of objects.

"All right guys! Plan Get-Wen-and-Olivia-Together is a go! Now for the fun part!"

Olivia POV-

We ran towards the gate in a flurry of panic. Our suitcases and duffel bags were swinging around as we tried to make our plane. We were on time at first, but then someone (*cough* Charlie *cough*) just _had_ to stop and get one of those BB-Q sandwiches!

We ran, barely making it through the gate and into the airplane. "Oh look at that! We only have four seats together in the front and the other two are in the back. Bye Olivia, later Wen!" And with that Stella and the rest of the gang sat down in the four empty seats. Wen and I looked at each other, and then headed for the back of the plane.

Wen's POV-

We reached our seats and sat down. One of the stewardesses gave we a flirty smile and a wink. She was cute and blonde, like Olivia. Too bad I wasn't interested…

I noticed Olivia clutching the armrest. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her face was ashy and gray. "Hey Liv, you OK?" I asked.

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah, I'm terrific. I just have a- a small fear of airplanes. No biggy."

I reached out and took her hand. She blushed and gave me a questioning look. I smiled.

"Squeeze. It helps get out the pressure."

She nodded slowly and gave me a hesitant smile. Then, taking a deep breath, she squeezed my hand so tight I was afraid I might pop a blood vessel.

We managed to make it through the flight, but barely. We were both relieved when we touched down, and even happier when we got to the hotel.

"Hi, I'm Stella Yamada. We have reservations." Stella spoke to the manager at the front desk.

"Ok, let's see…" The manager smiled and walked out. "Ms. Banjeree and Ms. Yamada, you will be sharing a room on the fourth floor. Mr. Pickett and Mr. Delgado will be sharing the room next too it. Aaannnd," She gave Olivia and I a special smile. "The lucky honeymooners! You will be sharing our elaborate honeymoon suite. I hope you find the rooms to your liking!"

"WHAT?" We yelled simultaneously. "Ummmm… Oops." Stella grinned nervously.

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to my first reviewers! And sis, sorry again for the black eye! Sorry for the longish wait, but I've had tons of schoolwork! A little about myself... I'm an evacuee from Japan, and I am now living with my grandparents in somewhere called Nunya Bizness. I love going fast and heights and murder novels. I love Lemonade Mouth. And I have a twin, which I recently gave a big black eye on accident.**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia's POV-

Oh. My. Gosh. I have to share a room with WEN! I mean, I'd rather share with him than any other guy, but he's still a GUY! And that stupid manager says absolutely no room changes!

We walked up to a large set of double doors with the words Honeymoon Suite embossed in gold.

"Well…" Wen said nervously, "After you!"

I stepped through the door without a complaint and gasped as I took it all in. The main color theme was light pink and gold, and even the TOOTHBRUSHES they gave us were in those colors! The bed was gigantic (and HEART-SHAPED! ACK!), and there were all sorts of beautiful stuff that I can't even begin to describe! There were even rose petals on the floor!

"Uhhhhh…" Wen was speechless. "This is awesome! Except I'd have preferred different colors…"

We sat on the bed and watched movies for a little bit, but then Wen's stomach started to drown out the TV. We called room service for dinner, wondering why no one had visited us yet.

"Room service." The manager spoke in a nasal voice. Did she do everything here?

Wen let me order, saying as long as I didn't order tofu or brussel sprouts he was fine with anything. Even saying that, I took so long to decide he just grabbed the phone and ordered steaks.

I frowned at him, but he just grinned. "You can't go wrong with steak!" I shrugged and agreed.

We enjoyed our dinner at the table for two, where the manager insisted on lighting the candles to make the scene more romantic. We ate our dinner in silence, but I often snuck a look at Wen when he wasn't looking.

He looked even cuter by candlelight, if that was even possible in the first place. His gaunt face was framed in shadows from the flickering light, and his eyes had a weird and mystical glow in them as he looked up at me and gave me that special grin of his.

"I'll take the couch. You take the bed." He said.

"No way! That wouldn't be fair. You take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do. It really would be a shame if you messed up your back or something on our vacation. Then you'd have to sit out and I'd miss you! Well, actually I'll probably stay with you…" Wen countered.

I blushed at the miss you part. Awww! "No! Come on Wen! That's totally sexist! Pretty pretty please?" I gave him the best puppy dog look I could muster.

"Ugh! FINE!" Wen consented. He grinned and smiled sweetly. Ugh.

Stella POV-

I walked up to Aunt Sonya. "Thanks for arranging this. They don't suspect a thing!" The manager of the hotel grinned.

"Anything for my little Star!" Aunt Sonya called me star because that's what my name means. I can't wait for tomorrow. Let the fun begin!"

Wen POV-

Wow oh wow! That puppy dog look just about killed me! How does she manage to DO that to me?

Oh well. I have a plan.

I woke up in the middle of the night to my alarm on my watch. Perfect.

I ran over to the couch where Olivia was sleeping peacefully. I lifted her easily, and quickly lay her on the bed. Ha! Bet she didn't see that one coming!

I lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

Olivia POV-

I yawned and sat up. Wow! This bed is SUPER comfy! Wait, hang on. BED? "WEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" The culprit shot up off of the couch.

"WHY AM I IN THE BED?" I shrieked.

"Umm… Technical difficulties?"

"Wen!"

"Wen is not available right now, please leave a message at the tone. Beep."

"WENDELL GIFFORD!"

"Oh fine! I moved you to the bed in the middle of the night so I could be doing the right thing! Sorry!" He confessed.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for caring."

He smiled back, but before he could respond the door burst open.

"TIME FOR ACTIVITY ONE! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" It was the manager, wearing a militaristic uniform.

Wen and I jumped. "Wh- what's the activity?" I asked timidly.

Stella appeared right behind the manager, holding the largest watergun I'd ever seen. "Watergun War!" She screamed, and with that she sprayed us both with gallons of water. Oh it was on!

Wen and I looked at each other and spoke simultaneously. "GET HER!" We took off running. Stella was going down.

**Thanks again for the supportive reviews I got! And Lola whatevs and the person who reported me for posting on the wrong page, you are both big meanies! OK, I'm thinking of having some Scott/Stella romance. Def. going to be Charlie/Mo, but checking in with u guys before adding Stella/Scott. I mean come on, it's original, and their both stubborn and… stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wen POV-

We dashed after Stella, screaming and yelling and soaking wet. As we passed Mo in the hall she passed us two waterguns. Loading our new weapons, we started gaining speed.

Running up the stairs, down the stairs, down the hall, up the hall, through the kitchen, through the lobby. It was insane!

We ran into Mo and Charlie in the hall and immediately started spraying them with the waterguns.

"OK! OK! I surrender!" Mo and Charlie shrieked in unison.

Olivia and I grinned at each other. Gosh I love her grin. It's almost impossible to look that cute. It really should be illegal. I mean, what if some super hot guy sees it and then falls in love with Olivia and then she falls in love with him and then they elope and have thirteen children!

OK. Calm. Got it.

"Ummm…. Wen?" Olivia asked cautiously. "You OK?"

Whoops.

Olivia POV-

Wen looked totally zoned out, and his face had this weird look, like he was being tortured. How does he manage to still look hot while doing that? I'm pretty sure it's a federal offense.

Once I had gotten Wen to wake up, we started out in search of Stella and Scott. Those two weren't going to win! We would never surrender!

We snuck around the hotel for a couple minutes. We were just darting around the corner when I saw a flash of brown hair.

"Over there!" I whisper-shrieked to Wen. When I turned to look at him, I actually had to clap a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing.

He was wearing a black bandanna and 'spy goggles' which he had found 'abandoned' by the pool. He looked totally ridiculous!

"Here," he whispered back, and passed me a pink version of his getup. Oh Wen….. Sometime I really don't know what I see in you! When he passed the gear over I felt a sudden shock. No, he literally shocked me. Ow!

"Sorry!" Wen muttered. I just smiled and motioned for him to follow me.

We whipped towards the brown hair, loading up our waterguns. "HAHA!" I screamed. We sprayed our weapons, cackling madly.

"HEY!" I voice shrieked. Uh- Oh. That was definitely not Stella or Charlie. Oops.

I immediately stopped spraying. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I gasped. The person we had sprayed turned out to be a young couple. The boy took one look at me and Wen and growled.

"You (insert bad word here)! That's my girlfriend you're spraying! That's the most pathetic attempt at flirting EVER! NOW YOU DIE!" The guy was huge and buff and could probably rip off Wen's head. No! His head is too cute to rip off!

I darted in front of Wen. Guy stopped and stared, then grinned at me with crooked yellow teeth.

"Aww, look at the little girly trying to protect her boyfriend! Now you get to die to!"

"HAROLD!" A voice shrieked. The manager stomped over. "I will not have you disturbing my guests! Go to time- out!"

Harold grumbled and clomped over to sit in the corner with a big pouty face. Wen and I literally had to clap a hand over each other's mouths to keep from laughing! Is it weird that I noticed his hand tasted like vanilla?

"Sorry about that." The manager said with a harried look on her face. "By the way," She leaned over to whisper, "You can find your friends down in the basement."

We grinned and raced in the direction the manager pointed.

Wen POV-

We pounded down the stairs two at a time. I could still taste the strawberry of Olivia's hand. No time to think about that! We had those idiots now!

Ok, apparently not. As soon as we got down hands were clapped over our mouths and our weapons were pried out of our hands. Sigh.

A dim lantern was switched on, illuminating Stella and Mo in the middle of the room. Scott and Charlie were the ones holding us down.

Stella grinned evilly. "Ok, failures. Time for truth or dare!"

Oh yay. My most favoritist game eeeevvvveeeerrrr. Note sarcasm.

We were forced to sit down next to each other, and Charlie and Scott joined us. I can't believe they're going along with this. They just lost all their manly points for the MONTH!

"Alright, here are the rules. " Stella said. "You must answer all truth questions truthfully and do your best on all dares. You pass a truth, you have to kiss one of the people playing. You pass a dare, you and the person of your choice have to jump off Mo and my balcony into the pool.

All I can say is it's a good thing the balcony's right over the pool. It's a bad thing that we're on the TOP FLOOR!

"My turn first," Mo smirked. "Ummmm…. Olivia. Truth or dare."

Olivia hesitated. I saw the word dare form on her lips, but she quickly changed her mind when she saw the evil look on Mo's face. "Truth."

Mo smiled. "If Wen got down on one knee and declared his undying love for you, what would you do?"

Oh. Ok. This should be interesting.

Olivia blushed so hard I thought her face would explode. "Well- I mean- You know. I would probably… Do the thing like…. May I go to the bathroom?"

"AHA! You just passed a truth! You have to kiss someone! Take your pick!" Mo gestured around the circle with a mischievous grin.

Olivia flinched. She looked around the circle slowly and carefully. "I- I pick…"

"Come on Liv! We don't have all day!" Stella scolded.

"Well… If I had to pick… I'd choose… Wen."

**Yes, I know. Shoot me. I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! First I went on a trip, then I got grounded, then my teachers started giving us boatloads of homework because finals are coming up, so I'm so sorry! Actually don't shoot me. If you do I will come back as a ghost and haunt you forever. Seriously. Thanks for all the reviews, though!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wen POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. She… She picked ME. WEN. To KISS. Wow. Um… How does one respond to something like that?

"Dinner time!" The manager yelled down the stairs. Apparently I don't get to kiss the love of my life. Umm, I mean FRIEND. Where did the love come from?

Stella glared in the general direction of the manager's voice. "We are BUSY!"

But the manager had already walked away. Stella huffed and stomped up the stairs angrily. Apparently she WANTED us to kiss.

I looked at Olivia. She was trailing behind everyone else up the stairs.

"Hey," I caught her arm as she was on the bottom step. "Wh- Why did you choose me?" Oh wait to go, Wen. Make her feel comfortable.

"Oh, um," Her face turned bright red. "Well… I don't really know. I guess it's because you're the one I feel most comfortable around. You're my best friend."

Oh. I had no idea she considered me her best friend. I mean she was definitely special to me, and probably my best friend too. But I'd always thought hers was like, Mo, or Stella. I feel special!

I smiled at the blonde-haired girl. "Well, just to let you know…" I spoke quickly, before I could lose my nerve. "I would've chosen you too."

I quickly turned and hurried towards the stairs, but not before catching Olivia's smile and the twinkle in her eyes.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I managed to trip on the middle step and go tumbling back down.

"Wen!" Olivia gasped. She raced to my side. "Are you OK?"

I could tell she was holding back a grin despite the concern on her face. She looked cuter than ever like that. Then I had an idea. Clutching my head, I sank back down on the floor.

Olivia POV-

Oh no. He hit his head. He's gonna black out!

"Wen? Wen, try and stay awake! Come on, we just need to get upstairs so you can get help!"

"O… Olive… Olivia." He groaned. He must have hit his head harder than I thought!

"Yes? Yes, Wen, I'm right here!" I knew I sounded dramatic and desperate, but can you really blame me? What would you do in that situation?

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Wen screamed, and with that he shot upright and started tickling my stomach.

"NO! Wen- Wen stop! I can't take it!" Wen knew my weakness. He found out when he accidentally brushed his hand against my stomach while reaching across his laptop (we were writing a song). He had immediately noticed me twist away, which resulted in what he called a Tickle Torture almost as bad as this!

By the time someone came downstairs to get us I had gotten the hiccups from laughing so hard. Charlie found us with Wen tickling me mercilessly and me barely able to breath.

"Uh… GUYS!" Charlie yelled. Wen stopped and I sat up.

"Yeah?" We responded simultaneously.

"What are you DOING?" The drummer looked baffled.

"Well… Olivia here was… you know… Having a seizure, so I, out of the kindness of my heart I decided to stay here and help." Wen said seriously.

"Aha… Well hurry up, your mashed potatoes are getting cold."

Wen gasped. "You never said there were mashed potatoes!" He then proceeded to dash up the stairs and into the dining room, dragging me by the hand.

By the time we finished eating, everyone else was done and decided to go to bed after an exhausting day of watergun wars. Wen and I quickly followed suit and trudged up to our suite.

When we reached our suite we quickly changed into our PJs (Wen in the bathroom, of course). My pajamas consisted of a hot pink tank top and light blue short (but still down to lower thigh) shorts decorated with orange, yellow, hot pink, white, and dark blue sea horses.

Wen's pajamas were red plaid pajama pants and a matching button up long sleeved shirt. I have no idea how he could sleep in those, because I'd be steaming hot. Well, to each his own, I guess.

I tucked myself into the bed without complaint. I had long since given up that fight. It really was useless to argue with someone that cute.

I rolled over, closed my eyes, and fell asleep…

I woke up to a crack of thunder. Outside my window, a streak of lightning raced towards the ground, barely missing it's target. The thunder was so loud I felt like the whole room was shaking.

And then I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. What can I say? I am totally terrified of thunderstorms. The night my dad got sent to prison, there was a thunderstorm. The night my mom died, there was a thunderstorm. So you see where I got my phobia.

Wen shot up in bed. "Olivia? Are you OK? What happened?"

"Th-th-th-thunderstorm." I was shaking so badly I could hardly speak.

Wen frowned. "You're scared of thunderstorms?"

I nodded, and the tears started falling. I know it sounds silly, but it brings back memories that I'd rather keep buried.

Wen sat down next to me. "Hey. You OK?"

I shook my head, and the tears came faster. "I- I miss my mom. And my dad."

Wen shook his head. "Hey, come on. Where's that beautiful smile?"

And with that he started to sing:

_Sail away on a river of dreams._

_Far across the sea-ea._

_Only don't forget to sail,_

_Back again to me._

_Your dreams may carry you fa-ar,_

_But never forge-et, about me._

_Always, always keep me near,_

_To-o, to-o your hea-art._

_Sweet Dreams, my love, _

_I believe in yo-ou- ou,_

_Ne-ever, E-ever doubt yourself._

_Believe you ca-an and it shall be tru-u-ue,_

_And reme-mber me when you dream, too._

His voice lulled me, and I felt myself gently sliding into dreamland. I was almost there when Wen whispered in my ear.

"Good night, Livvy." His breath was cool and minty on my cheek, and I shivered. Then he did something totally unexpected. He gently pressed his lips to my cheek. I sat up in bed.

"What was that for?" I asked. Wen only smiled.

"I figured I owed you a kiss." By now the lightning storm had stopped, and we both drifted asleep…

Wen POV:

I woke up to the sun streaming in from my window, all traces of last night's thunderstorm long gone. I looked over towards the bed. Olivia was asleep on it, splayed out on the bed in an odd position. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

Olivia slowly sat up. "Wen?" She yawned and sat up. "I'm tiiiireeeedd."

Wen smiled. "Well, why don't you go take a shower? That'll wake you up."

Olivia blinked sleepily. "Carry me."

I frowned. "What? Olivia-"

"Just to the bathroom, then I'll take a shower." She pleaded.

"Ugh, fine. Up we go!" I grunted and lifted her. She was lighter then I expected, and I carried her into the bathroom. "OK, take your shower!" I turned and walked out of the room.

After a couple minutes of flipping through channels, I heard Olivia singing in the shower. I quickly muted the TV.

Today was a fairy tale

You were the prince

I used to be a damsel in distress

You took me by the hand

And you picked me up at six

Today was a fairy tale

Today was a fairy tale

Today was a fairy tale

I wore a dress

You wore a dark gray t-shirt

You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess

Today was a fairy tale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

But can you feel this Magic in the air?

It must've been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standin' there

It must've been the way

Today was a fairy tale

It must've been the way

Today was a fairy tale

Today was a fairy tale

You've got a smile

That takes me to another planet

Every move you make

Every thing you say is right

Today was a fairy tale

Today was a fairy tale

All that I could say is now it's Getting so much clearer

Nothing made sense til the time I saw your face

Today was a fairy tale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around-Yeah

Can you feel this magic in the air?

It must've been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standin' there

It must've been the way

Today was a fairy tale

It must've been the way

Today was a fairy tale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

I can feel my heart

It's beating in my chest

Did you feel it?

I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must've been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standin' there

It must've been the way

Can you feel this magic in the air?

It must've been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standin' there

It must've been the way

Today was a fairy tale

It must've been the way

Today was a fairy tale

Oh Oh Ooh Yeah oh

Today was a fairy tale

I looked down. Yep. My T-shirt was gray. I feel special. Olivia soon walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and with a little smile on her face.

"He-ey." I said. "Nice song, when'd you write it?"

Olivia froze. "Oh, uh, you heard that. Just… You know, a song I wrote. It's called Today was a Fairytale. I wrote it on the plane. You were right next to me, remember?"

Oooohhhh yeah. I had been too busy staring at Oli- I mean, you know. The… salad. At least, I think it was salad. Could've been chicken. You really never know.

"It was really cool! Care for some accompaniment?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure!"

We spent the next hour working on the song. And then… there was hide and seek.

Olivia POV-

We walked into the Boy Room, where the girls were perched on the dresser and staring at Scott and Charlie.

"You're a taco!" Charlie accused.

"No, you're a taco!" Scott defended himself.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a hamburger!"

"Excuse me? I am a CHEESEBURGER! And you, sir, are a hotdog."

"At least it's better than a cheeseburger! Cheeseburgers are FAT!"

"At least I'm not some two-timing french-fry!"

"TOO FAR!" Scott yelled. He leapt at Charlie and tackled him. Within moments the two were wrestling on the floor.

"HEY!" Stella yelled. Everyone froze.

"Who's up for some hide and seek?" I asked. Everyone grinned. It was on.

Mo POV-

Oh, they wish they hadn't suggested that! I have a plan.

"I'll count first!" Charlie the cheeseburger yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll count WITH you!" Scott the hotdog glared.

I sighed. The two had been at it all morning! I mean honestly!

Charlie and Scott started counting, and I motion for Olivia and Wen to come with me. "Come on! I know a great spot," I whispered.

The two followed me, oblivious to their fate. "Just in here," and I crawled into a little hidden cupboard in the stairs. Which just so happened to have a lock on it.

The two followed me inside, whispering as they went. There was barely enough room for two people, let alone three.

Wee waited in the cupboard for a long time, until I finally spoke up. "Ok, I'm gonna go check out where Charlie and Scott are. You two STAY HERE."

I carefully slipped out of the hidey-hole, locking it behind me. Phase One complete.

I pulled my walkie-talkie out of my pocket. "Question Authority, this is LittleMissPerfect. The love-birds are in the cage, repeat, the lovebirds are in the cage."

Static crackled in the background, and Stella answered back. "Great job. Time for Phase Two!"

*Happy Memorial Day! Reviews are loved and appreciated and I'd love to hear any suggestions! So, I need a verdict. Do you like Stella/Charlie or Charlie/Mo better? PLEEZE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Well, unless your review is mean...*


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia POV-

Wen and I were now sitting together in a tiny closet. Alone. Pressed together like peanut butter and jelly. The only light came from a tiny bulb above our heads. Oh my gosh.

"Sooo..." Wen shifted uncomfortably. "Enjoying vacation?"

"Definitely! It's a nice break from paparazzi and your stupid girly fans… Uh, I mean EVERYBODY'S obsessive... fans. Like that one in Maine that jumped up on stage…" I laughed at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_We were performing Livin' On A High Wire for the first time live in concert. There was so much more of a rush with the crowd cheering your name, enormous beach balls bouncing over the crowd… There's nothing like it!_

_We were just entering the second chorus when two fan girls leapt up on stage, a brunette and a blondie. One ran for Charlie and the other ran for Wen. MY Wen. Oh, no she didn't! _

_Charlie was still playing his drums with both hands while trying to elbow the girl off as nicely as he could. That's Charlie for you! Too nice for his own good!_

_Wen, meanwhile, was being physically pulled from his piano (he insists it's a keyboard, but he just thinks that sounds manlier). He was still playing it with one hand, and the blonde girl was holding the other one captive. _

_I was still singing, dancing my way over to the keyboard. Once I was right next to the girl I grabbed her arm and pried it off Wen. Still singing, I dragged her over to the security guards that had finally showed up. I glared at the large man and tossed the girl over to him. _

_Mo was frowning and actually hip-bumped the girl who was clinging to Charlie over to the security guards. Now that was a quality hip-bump!_

_*End Flashback*_

Wen laughed along with me. "Wow, I'd forgotten about that! I had a hard time not busting out laughing when you had to pull that girl away from me! Thanks for that, by the way..."

I grinned. "Well I couldn't just leave her there! It was awful!" Wen raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well, cause… I mean… It might've totally messed up the song!"

We continued talking for a while. We chatted about everything. The laughs, the tears, the good times and bad, we talked about all of it. It was perfect.

"Wonder what's taking Mo so long." Wen said casually.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" I had totally forgotten! "I'll go see."

I tried to open the door of the tiny room, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, Wen, I think the door's jammed."

"Huh." Wen tried it himself, but the door was unyielding. "It's like, totally unmovable!"

We tried for a while more, then gave up. "I guess we'll just have to wait until Mo comes back. Oh yeah! By the way, I was thinking about a possibility for a new song!"

"Awesome, what is it?" I was all-ears.

"Well, I was thinking it should be about how we were all- we might as well admit it- losers before we were in Lemonade Mouth. You know, express how losers are really the winners in the long run." He seemed really into the idea, making elaborate hand gestures as he spoke.

"Wen, I think that may have been the smartest thing you've ever said regarding the band!" I smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He faked suspicion.

"Well, for starters, you wanted to call the band 'Wen'."

The boy in question shrugged. "I still like the idea. Anyways, let's get started!"

We sat there for a long time, coming up with the lyrics and music. We were so caught up in the song we didn't even notice at first when Mo opened the door. After a couple seconds, we were finally aware of the light streaming in through the doorway.

"MOOOOOOOO!" We yelled in unison. She jumped away as we threw ourselves out of the cramped space.

"Wow, you were really eager to get out of there!" Mo looked oddly disappointed.

Wen shrugged. "We got a new song done, and we wanted to show you guys! Go get everyone to get they're instruments! And meet in the guys room in 5 minutes!" The game forgotten, Mo rushed off.

Wen POV-

Olivia and I dashed into my room. I made a beeline for my dresser, quickly slipping my framed picture of Olivia and I into the drawer of the bedside table.

"Anyways!" I turned back to the rest of the band. Here is the music…" Olivia and I passed out the copies we made. "… And we can get started!"

(Olivia, backup Mo and Stella)

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero

But, hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)

But, hey, give me just a little time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

(Chorus)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

(Wen, backup Charlie and Scott)

Push me up against the locker

And hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters

'Cause hey, I could be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

(Chorus)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

Hey, you, over there

Keep the L up-up in the air

Hey, you, over there

Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones

Like a rocket, just watch me go

Yeah, l-o-s-e-r

I can only be who I are

(Chorus)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

(Chorus)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me (A loser like me)

A loser like me (A loser like me)

A loser like me

"Wow, that was amazing!" Stella yelled as we played the final notes.

And we just grinned.

The next day, we all decided to go to the pool. I, for one, was totally looking forward to seeing Olivia in a bathing suit. Uh, pretend I didn't say that. I mean, think that. I mean- oh just forget it!

We met down in the lobby. I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head when I saw Olivia. Her bikini was an amazing royal purple halter top, held together by metal gold rings.

I could tell Charlie and Scott had the same with Stella and Mo. Mo's string bikini was bright blue, with spaghetti straps that stood out against her tan skin.

Stella's bikini was strapless and yellow with black trim. It did look good, but I'll admit I had eyes only for Olivia.

Olivia POV-

Wow. Wen. Was. Hot. Not that this was anything new, but he looked even better without his shirt! He had a noticeable six-pack, and his swim trunks were fire-engine red. Charlie's were blue camo, and Scott's were black (boring).

We headed over to the pool, but Stella stopped suddenly. "Oh, hang-on. I left my towel up in the room! Mo, come with me to get it." Mo agreed, and they left in a hurried fashion.

Stella POV-

We rounded the corner and bumped in a tall, HOT boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He handed us our towels.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yup! Just make the strawberry blonde jealous, right? Should be easy. Redheads are always temperamental."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now head out!"

Wen POV-

We dropped the towels on lounge chairs and lathering up with sunscreen.

"Hey Wen, can you put sunscreen on my back?" Olivia called over to me. I almost choked on air. That was usually reserved for boyfriends.

I about to reply when a smooth male voice cut in. "Here, allow me. Anything for a girl as gorgeous as you."

Olivia POV-

I looked up. There was a hot guy standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"Uhhhh…" I muttered intelligently. "I'd rather have Wen do it."

"How come babe? Ditch ginger and come have a soda! I'd be better for you than that dude."

"Er… Nah, I'm good." I was having a hard time with this.

"Come on. He's not even interested in you!" The stuck up yet admittedly gorgeous guy quipped. I could see Wen's face getting red.

Then it just slipped out. I didn't even know I was saying it until it was too late.

"As a matter of a fact he IS, because Wen here happens to be my boyfriend!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wen POV-

Wait… Olivia just called me her boyfriend. When a guy who was probably a lot better looking than me was standing right there hitting on her. Gak.

So I immediately said the smartest thing possible. "I-I am?" At a look from Olivia I corrected myself. "Uh, I mean, I am! She's my girl!" I wrapped my arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Ha! Yeah right. Prove it. Kiss blondie." The boy scoffed.

I was gasping for air by now, but soon I pulled myself together. "We really haven't reached the kissing stage yet, and we won't be pushed into it by some idiotic boy!" And with that we stomped away.

"Thanks," Olivia muttered. Her face was totally red.

"Um, you're welcome." This was uncomfortable.

"Heyy!" Stella's upbeat voice broke through my confusion. "Guess where we're going?"

We waited.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun! We're going skydiving!"

Olivia and I looked at each other. "Uh-Oh."

Within the next couple hours we were flying high in the sky and buckling our parachutes.

Olivia had been better on the flight up that she was before, but my hand still hurt! I was a little worried about her and this skydiving thing, so I worked it out so we could jump at the same time. That way I could help her.

Olivia was pale, and even my stomach was writhing. I wasn't too confident about jumping out of an airplane with only a piece of plastic (or is it cloth?) making sure you didn't die.

Olivia and I were last. We watched Stella jump out first, laughing like a deranged maniac on the way down. She made it safely.

Then it was Mo's turn. She was so nervous she couldn't bring herself to jump, so Scott gave her a little push. She screamed the entire way down.

Then Scott went without making a sound. It was kind of weird, actually. You'd expect he'd at least yell or something.

Charlie was up. He was yelling and laughing at the same time. By the end he was laughing so hard he could barely pull his chute. Nutball.

OK. Olivia and my turn now. It's gonna be fine. Just be strong. For Olivia. Alright. I could do this!

I clutched Olivia's hand tightly as we looked at the ground, thousands of feet below us. I called her name.

Olivia looked over, and she understood the look I gave her. Sadly I had to let go of her hand. And then we jumped.

I was yelling, but the wind in my ears was so loud I could barely hear myself. I had to listen hard for Olivia's screams. But they were definitely there.

I looked over and yelled over the wind, "PULL YOUR CHUTE!"

Olivia immediately obliged. She found the tab and gave it a yank, and I waited to do mine until hers filled with air.

But it didn't. Something was wrong. The parachute wasn't filling, just flapping around. Then the strings snapped.

Olivia shrieked as she fell. Down… down… down…

"OLIVIA!" I screamed. I tucked in my chin and arrowed down towards the falling girl.

I could almost reach her. Almost… Almost… Got her! I clamped my arms around Olivia.

The ground! It was rushing up to us fast, and we were still going faster than a bullet train.

I yanked my chute open, and it filled with air, just as Olivia's hadn't. But we were still going way too fast. Olivia was crying now, her tears flying into my face.

Then I had an idea. I pressed myself against Olivia and made it so I was underneath her, and I was the one who would his the ground. Olivia saw what I was doing.

"WEN! NO!" She screeched, trying to put herself underneath me…

And then we hit the ground. Pain shot through my body, tears of pain springing up in my eyes. And then…. Darkness.

**I know. You all hate me because of that cliffhanger. I totally understand. Don't worry! Wen's not dead! He's just in DANGER of dying. Sort of. Or not. You never really know. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL BE SO SAD IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS! You would really let me cry? If you do I just might make Wen die! JK, I could never do that. Or could I…?**


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia POV-

What have I done? Wen DIED! I know he did! Why, why did he have to be so dang… you know… Wen?

We were waiting to be let in to Wen's wardroom. Turns out they have a hospital wing in the hotel.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the squeaky door of the hospital wing opening.

"Wendell Gifford's friends, you may-" She was cut short by the rush of, well, me. I stampeded past the flustered nurse in a rush to get to Wen.

"WEN! I shrieked. Wen was sitting up in bed, and a smile spread across his face as he saw me.

"Why? Why do you look like that? What's wrong with you? You should be glaring at me, hating me! I practically ruined your life!" I don't know where the words came from. They just bubbled out of my mouth.

"Olivia!" Wen stopped me. "It is not your fault! I made my own choice and if I could go back and do it over I would do it the same. I wouldn't change a thing."

I was sobbing now. "But… but you could be paralyzed! It's all my fault!"

Wen rolled his eyes. "The only thing that's wrong with me is concussion and a broken leg. Turns out you're not supposed to try and land on your feet."

I gave a watery giggle. "Thank you, Wen. You saved my life."

Wen looked up at me with his solemn brown eyes. "I'd do it all over again for you."

His words hit me like a lightning bolt. I'd do it for him a thousand times over. And maybe, just maybe, he would do the same for me.

Wen POV-

I meant what I said. I'd do it a million more times for Olivia, billions if I had to. She was looking at me with the most heartbreakingly sweet look.

But I knew it was only because I'd saved her. She wouldn't feel the same if I hadn't.

Olivia smiled at me. "I'd do it for you." Olivia White, heroine. Has a nice ring to it.

"I don't care that you saved my life, you know." Olivia said.

Wait, what? So it didn't mean anything to her? I was just a pawn, risking my neck and she didn't even care?

"I would rather it had been me than you." I looked up at her in amazement. Maybe… maybe she didn't just care because I saved her… Maybe she felt the same way I did.

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then Stella, Mo, and Charlie burst in.

"Hey Wen! How're you feeling?" Mo asked brightly. "Good? Great, because the Orphan starts in t minus two minutes!"

Olivia frowned. "Wait, isn't that movie, like, super scary?"

Stella grinned. "Yup! Let's go!"

Stella POV-

Hm. That skydiving thing worked better and worse than I thought it would. On the bright side, there was more emotional tension between them than ever before.

On the downside, Wen was in the hospital.

But oh well! We'll just have to try to make the best of things. I know Olivia can't stand scary movies. And in the hotel's theater, there are some seats assigned just for her and Wen… Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaa

**Another chapter up! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You're welcome, by the way. I didn't make Wen die! And not because I would've started crying too. I know it's a short chapter, but the fluff hopefully makes up for it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR ELSE….. She said ominously.**


End file.
